youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
VEGETTA777
Samuel de Luque (born April 12, 1989), better know as Vegetta777, is a popular spanish youtuber famous for uploading gameplays of Minecraft, Battlefield, Saint's Row, Garry's Mod, and several other games. He differs from other youtubers because the style of narrative and way of create histories from videos and in his words trying to make them "muy peliculero"-like a movie-. His fan base are based not only in Spain, but most of them are from Latin América, making him one of the most viewed and suscribed channels in some of this countries. Currently is the 2nd place on subscription in Spain with more than 8 million reached on December of 2014. He often play with other popular youtubers from Spain, like Willyrex, Alexby, Staxxcraft and Luzuvlogs; all of them with high number of suscribers making a community of user with high rates of growth. It has played and uploaded videos with other youtubers from Latin America and other countries like MYM Alkapon3 and iTownGameplay, Bersgamer, DeiGamer, Sarinha, Gona89, etc.... Current Minecraft Series *'Planeta Vegetta (Vegetta's Planet''): Serie of Minecraft where we see a lot of Mods and it's based on construction of a house or a villages and the way to kill enemy bosses getting resources, travel to other worlds, making dungeons,etc. Currently it's on his 5th Season (coming soon). It's uploaded Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. *'Zona Minecraft '(Minecraft Zone): It started as a X-box series but was translated to PC in the 4th Season. In the same way it has building and getting resources, but this one focus in fighting and killing bosses diferent of Planeta Vegetta where it's more related to socialize and using other characteristics of Minecraft and his Mods. It's currently in his 4th Season. Because of the begin of the 2nd season of ApocalipsisMinecraft it's uploaded less frecuently, sometimes one every two weeks. *'''ApocalipsisMinecraft: co-operative series with TheWillyrex ,made with several mods in order to maximize the difficulty of the game. Currently they just ended the 3rd season and the 4th starts in 2015. It's a daily series, but only half of the episodes are uploaded in Vegetta's channel (the other half in willy's channel), making it sheduled for Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. *'V de Vegetta '(V of Vegetta): Series uploaded once a month based only on building. The first chapter made part of the House he is constructing and in the second one he applied the subscribers comments and suggestions. Sometimes he makes sreamingss on twitch about that serie. * '''KARMALAND: '''Its a minecraft serie in an online server with many mods. Its has a central village where the players can buys thing, teleport or go on missions. Vegetta participates in this serie with Willyrex, Alexby11, Luzugames and Staxxcraft. But willyrex quited a couple of months ago, alex doesn't play very often and luzugames went on a trip. So currently its just vegetta and staxx. Online Minecraft Series Great part of his initial fame whas because the uploaded videos from The Hunger Games madeon a Pirate Server reaching a lot of users who can't pay original Minecraft and extending the rate and kind of viewer's he has. Currently he only plays in Premium Servers with different modalities of Minecraft like The Hunger Games, The Walls, Defend the Village, The Super Hunger Games, Destroy the Nexus,etc. But his oficial server where he always plays right now its Olimpocraft. A premium server whith different games, like hunger games, pizza spleef, scape from the beast, etc. He is often aclaimed for his interaction with the people asking them what they would like in his series, advices, and greeting them on the videos. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views